The lullaby story of Mary
by Kingemo879421
Summary: Here is another original fairytale with a twist to it this is a short horror story that was inspired by a haunted house maze the lulaby a maze called queen mary dark harbor this story is about two girls who died on the ship drowning in a pool base on a true story but when come to the maze it is known to be the creepiest place you ever seen will you survive will the girls live ?


The lullaby maze Mary story

Kaleigh and summer walking to a haunted house with a clown girl that screams softly this story is base on two little girls who died on a ship drowning in a pool kaleigh and summer and the queen mary dark harbor has said this is the most creepiest maze they have been in you have been warned ...

Introduction ..

-The clown and the two girls enter the darkness of the first floor the walls turn green and blue cover pictures from 1952 the music started playing kaleigh say...-

The first floor

Kaleigh " it's about to get werid "

-They enter the second half of the first room and look at a baby crib moving side by side . rocking chair leaned forward and backwards a self portrait picture of Mary was on the wall Mary face comes out of the walls and screams . two dolls was in a baby crib they turned there heads toward the three humans girls and screams.-

The second floor

\- They now enter the second floor three women in black walk pass the three girls as they enter a dark blue room . suddenly a head pop out the wall making the girls a lady in a pink dress and a pale face run pass the girls another ghosts rise out the darkness of a black wall as they was about to leave . A girl in a white dress jump from the darkness with a creepy little girl and out of nowhere a woman in a white dress with a white pale face rise from the ground sounding like a snake. -

In the next room ...

In the next room on the side of the walls was two small brown bears and a small doll with a pale face black eyes red dress pink pants and black shoes . As the girls was seen all of this suddenly a guy in a red shirt and grey pants jumped at them but was pushed back into the darkness . As they keep walking a dark shadow jumped at them in the window then kaleigh says

kaleigh " she's trying to get out "...

-Then a loud clapping monkey rise from the floor catching the girls off guard. Both sides of the wall have a nutcracker one side of the room had two boxes while on the right had a baby strollers with a small doll rising up from the stroller staring at the girls . the room also had a table and a bed and a rocking chair with a headless lady sitting in the back she screamed at the girls . -

After seeing all of this a lady in a white dress screens

Lady in white dress " what the hell did you do! Get out right now "

The same lady then yell " go to your room right now!

Now a darker room... The third floor...

-The two girls enter another dark room with black walls and a girl head pop out of the black wall. She slides down a ramp and hit the floor her face was pale with a jesters hat on and a pink dress . -

-One little girl in a white dress says-

Little girl " hey you wanna play!

Summer says " no I don't wanna play right now maybe later ?

In the next room ...

-Kaleigh and summer now walk into a even darker room with ten dolls but one of them comes to life and laugh insanely at the end of the room . The room just get darker the lights turned red three dolls standing on the right but the fourth doll becomes a human ghosts girl dress in all white . -

The girl in white says " I wanna play jump rope with your souls tonight!"

\- She screamed and teleport in front of the two girls while standing next to a doll she then say .-

The girl in white " He is talking in my head no daddy stop!

\- The room gets even darker the green and blue lights comes on the girl teleport to the two human girls and say . -

The girl in white " hey I found you! There you go!

-The hall way get longer the lights turned red the girl in white turned into a shadow and laughed insanely she then said. -

The girl in white " Teddy wants to play with you! He wants to go swimming! The Teddy bear then drowned Mary in the pool at the bottom of the ship -.


End file.
